I Want My Cookie!
by Tigeolf
Summary: Harry wants his cookie. Severus isnt giving it to him. sorry for the sucky summary. first timers :D
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright Wednesday morning in Hogwarts; all the boys in Gryffindor Tower were bustling out of the door on their way to breakfast. Well almost all the boys. Seamus walked over to Ron's bed and shook him awake. "Oi Ron, get up, its just about breakfast time. Where's Harry? We didn't see him come back from detention last night."

"Probably already went down. . ." Ron muttered sleepily, turning over on his side away from Seamus. Seamus looked over at the other boys in the doorway and shrugged before leaving with his friends. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could sleep in peace.

***** 10 minutes later*****

"BLOODY HELL! HERMIONE, THIS IS THE BOYS TOWER!" an irritated Ron yelled as she prodded him several times in the side with her wand.

"Wake up and get dressed. You are going to your classes today if its the last thing you do." Hermione giggled as her friend rolled out of his bed and stumbled toward the shower and turned towards the door. Ron smirked and crept up behind her catching her by her waist. "Where do you think you are going 'Mione? Aren't you going to help me get clean?" Hermione blushed lightly and smiled up at Ronald. "Why Ronald, I wasn't aware that my assistance was needed. But if you need my help, who am I to refuse? " she replied flirtatiously, following him into the shower.

****************X rated scene***********************  
(I will not put x rated scenes in this fanfiction)

Hermione looked around the Great Hall several times, her wet hair dripping down the back of her clothing. "Ron, where's Harry? I never saw him come back from Snape's detention last night?" her voice becoming slightly frantic at not finding her best friend.

Ron shoveled another bite of food into his mouth and opened his mouth to speak. "Ronald Weasley, don't you dare speak to me with food in your mouth. Swallow what you've shoved into your mouth then talk." Hermione scolded.

Ron smiled slightly while finishing his mouthful. "I think he said he had to take care of something after detention and that he might not be back til the morning. He said that if he doesn't see us at breakfast he'll meet up with us on our way to Charms. So relax Hermione," he added in a whisper "or do we need to go take another shower?" She blushed heavily and returned her attention to her plate while Ron snickered.

********* At the Professor's table **************

Severus Snape was sitting in his normal place, as he did every morning, next to Minerva. On his face he wore an expression of amusement. It did not go unnoticed.

"Severus, what's that smirk for?" Professor McGonagall asked suspiciously, casting a glance to the table where her lions sat. It would not be above her young colleague to have hexed one of her students. When she received no answer she prodded him in the leg discreetly with her fork.

"Ouch Minnie. That hurts. What was that for anyway?"

"You haven't heard a word anyone has said all morning Severus. What is going on?" her eyes narrowed. "Why are you smirking like that?"

Severus chuckled softly. "You'll see soon enough Minerva. Just watch."

*****************************************************************  
dum dum dum . . . to be continued? lol


	2. Chapter 2

~~~ A/N: part two, hope you enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.~~~

A few moments later there was a loud BANG from the entrance of the Great Hall as the doors slammed open. An irritated looking Harry Potter stormed up the aisle towards the teacher's table and stopped directly in front of an amused looking Severus Snape. "Is there a problem Potter?" he drawled slowly.

"Yes there is a bloody problem Severus!" Harry yelled. The teen's magic was starting to crackle around him dangerously. Severus innocently smiled at the angry teenage boy. "DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT SMILE SNAPE! I WANT MY COOKIE DAMMIT!" Harry screamed.

Minerva leaned over, "Just give him a cookie Severus." Her warning fell upon deaf ears though as he spoke calmly to Harry. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm giving you to the count of three to produce my cookie or else I'll . . . . I'll . . ." the raven haired boy trailed off.

"What are you going to do Potter? Tell on me?" the older man said tauntingly.

A not so sane look came into Harry's eyes as he quickly fled from the Great Hall. The doors slammed shut behind him leaving everyone except for Severus Snape stunned at the sudden display.

Moments later, the doors banged open again. The student population were unprepared for the unexpected visitors that strolled through the door.

"HELLO HOGWARTS!" The twins Fred and George Weasley yelled in unison. The Gryffindor table let up a loud cheer. The best pranksters in history had returned to the castle. However all the other houses simply stared, slack jawed and glassy eyed at the two young men.

"Well, well, well no greeting. . . . How unexpected Fred" George said to his twin conversationally. His gaze not in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

Fred chuckled softly "Well it was a surprise, brother. You cant expect someone to just run up and jump into our arms so we can carry them off to somewhere in the castle to have our wicked way with them." his voice layered with lust.

In less than a blink of an eye, a streak of blonde hair and green robes went running at the twins. The only thing that could be heard was "FORGE, GRED!" as the blonde and green streak leaped into both the twins outstretched arms.

The deep laughter of both the twins rang through the Great Hall. "Easy Draco, you're heavier than you look." laughed George. Draco rolled his eyes at the George then smiled. Fred smiled back at the younger boy that had his arms around his neck. Draco pulled Fred's face closer to his own and gently kissed him on the lips. After a moment they pulled away, only for Draco to be caught in another kiss with George, a kiss more forceful than the kiss he and Fred had shared not even a minute before. Draco moaned softly and broke the kiss. The three boys shared an identical expression and the Twins carried him out of the Great Hall. One-third of the student population passed out just when the doors once again slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~ A/N: part 3. Sorry for the long wait. Life's been pretty hectic. It's finally starting to calm down. Between my Dj manager responsibilities and fixing the attic up the only down time I've had, I needed to spend with the fiancé. Now that I am free of those things that had to be done. I can return to doing what I do best. Work on my own novels and writing fanfiction. I've also realized that I forgot to put up that disclaimer that says I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters and places. If I did, I'd be rich and would have hired someone to type for me. Sorry for any mistakes. As of right now, I do not have a beta reader. And reviews really really make my day :D ~~~

The deep laughter of both the twins rang through the Great Hall. "Easy Draco, you're heavier than you look." laughed George. Draco rolled his eyes at the George then smiled. Fred smiled back at the younger boy that had his arms around his neck. Draco pulled Fred's face closer to his own and gently kissed him on the lips. After a moment they pulled away, only for Draco to be caught in another kiss with George, a kiss more forceful than the kiss he and Fred had shared not even a minute before. Draco moaned softly and broke the kiss. The three boys shared an identical expression and the Twins carried him out of the Great Hall. One-third of the student population passed out just when the doors once again slammed shut.

The Great Hall filled with the murmurs from the remaining student that had managed to stay conscious. The flames of rumors and gossip swiftly catching ablaze, when suddenly. BANG! The doors of the Great hall slammed open once again. An angry Harry Potter storming his way back up to the staff table, in tow behind him was a half naked Sirius Black.

"See Siri. Snape promised me a cookie this morning and now he won't give it over to me. And I want it now. Make Severus give me my cookie." Harry whined and stamped his foot as he finished speaking making both his godfather and his potions professor roll their eyes at his antics.

"Ah, Pup I think that. . ." Sirius began

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" The heads of the onlookers quickly turned back to the entrance to the hall to find a furious Remus Lupin. He made his way to where Harry was standing with Sirius, pulling the older man away from their godson. "Harry so help me God I swear, the next time you pull Sirius away from me while I'm ravishing him over a damned cookie. . ." The werewolf trailed off leaving his words as an open threat then started pulled his lover back to their rooms with him leaving a pouting Harry and bug eyed on looking students."


End file.
